Nasze królestwo/Co wydarzyło się na koronacji?
Co wydarzyło się na koronacji? - siedemnasty odcinek serii "Nasze królestwo". Bohaterowie *Paulina Fanowska *Franciszka Fanowska *Joanna Fanowska *Olena Fanowska *Sebastian Spartakus *Radosława Fanowska *Telimena Fanowska *Aleksandra Hyrrokin *Agata Połaniecka *Trebor Fanowski *Derwan Fanowski *Ludolf Fanowski *harem Agaty Opis Ten odcinek to jedno wielkie wspomnienie z dnia koronacji. Choć poprzedni odcinek sugerował, że będzie to retrospekcja Joanny i Radosławy, jest to opowiadane z punktu widzenia osoby trzeciej, gdyż mają tam miejsce sceny, których te nie mogły być świadkami. Fabuła Umarł król, niech żyje królowa! Przyszedł dzień koronacji Pauliny. Cały pałac był na nogach od samego rana, by wszystko było idealnie. Również i rodzina królewska była przejęta. Jedni pozostawali pozytywnie nastawieni, inni wręcz przeciwnie. Joanna od rana zajęta była sobą. Uznała, że skoro jest królewną, musi wyglądać olśniewająco. Dlatego też wstała wraz ze wschodem słońca (co nie było dla niej normalne) by poświęcić czas na przygotowania. - Sis też powinna zacząć się ogarniać. - powiedziała do jednej ze sług, która na dźwięk głosu królewny zatrzęsła się. - Nie zdąży, jak prześpi pół dnia. Może powinnam ją obudzić? Tak, zdecydowanie. To mówiąc, raz jeszcze spojrzała na nową suknię, którą miała na sobie, po czym dumnym krokiem wyszła z komnaty. Na jej szczęście, Franciszka mieszkała tuż obok. Szatynka weszła do środka, a jej oczom ukazała się siostra, która ani myślała o wstaniu z łóżku. Nie otworzyła nawet oczu, wciąż pozostając we śnie. - Sis, wstawaj! - krzyknęła Joanna, odsłaniając zasłony, wpuszczając tym samym słońce do środka. - Ja też kocham spać i zazwyczaj nasze wyniki są wyrównane, ale nie dzisiaj! - blondynka jedynie przycisnęła twarz do poduszki. - Słuchasz mnie? - mówiąc to, Joanna zerwała z niej kołdrę. - Nie zdążysz się przygotować! - Daj sobie spokój sis. - odburknęła, skulając się. - Potrzebuję snu. Cokolwiek dzisiaj się dzieje, może zaczekać. - Pamiętasz co jest dzisiaj? - Franciszka niechętnie podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, przecierając zaspane oczy. Spojrzała na młodszą siostrę wyczekująco. - Koronacja! - O. Tak, faktycznie. - wbrew oczekiwaniom Joanny, zielonooka znów narzuciła na siebie kołdrę, wracając do spania. - Daj znać jakieś piętnaście minut przed. - Żartujesz? Przecież nie zdążysz! - Dla mnie nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych sis. Joanna założyła ręce na biodra, kręcąc nieznacznie głową. Gotowa była się poddać i wrócić do własnych spraw, dopóki nie wpadła na pomysł. Niepostrzeżenie złapała za wystającą stopę blondynki, po czym szybkim ruchem ściągnęła ją z łóżka. - Musimy być najpiękniejsze. - powiedziała zdecydowanie, gdy Franciszka leżała już na podłodze. - Przecież wszyscy będą na nas patrzeć! - Nie na nas, tylko na Paulinę. - A kogo obchodzi Paulina? - No, to jej koronacja. - Przecież będę tam ja, dajże spokój! Ludzie zawsze na mnie patrzą, gdy się pojawiam. - Pewnie dlatego, że uważają cię za wampira. - Dlaczego wampira? Bo jestem blada? Franciszka leniwie podniosła się, posyłając siostrze mordercze spojrzenie. - Nie. Dlatego, że gdziekolwiek się nie pojawisz, tam leje się krew. - To nie moja wina, że ludzie działają mi na nerwy. Blondynka westchnęła ciężko. Nie było sensu wracać do łóżka. Joanna i tak nie dałaby za wygraną. Zanim zdążyła pomyśleć, by wziąć się za siebie, brązowooka złapała ją za ramiona, przybliżając głowę niebezpiecznie blisko. - Okej, masz już sukienkę sis? - Mam, jakaś się znajdzie. - Jakaś?! - to mówiąc, podbiegła do jej szafy, wyrzucając z niej niepotrzebną, czyli całą, zawartość. - Jak mogłaś nie pomyśleć o tym wcześniej?! Albo nie zlecić komuś, by pomyślał o tym wcześniej?! Przecież nie masz się w co ubrać! - Sis. - Tak? - Ogarnij się. - w przeciwieństwie do Joanny, Franciszka zachowywała spokój. Podeszła do porozrzucanych ubrań, sięgając po jedną z sukni. - Ta będzie odpowiednia. Szatynka wyrwała jej ubranie z rąk. Była to długa, złota suknia, która krojem nie wyróżniała się niczym specjalnym. Młodsza królewna skrzywiła się, przenosząc wzrok na siostrę. - Jesteś siostrą królowej, a nie jej służącą. - Lubię takie suknie. - Sis, nie jest ważne co ty lubisz. Ważne jest to, co ludzie lubią, żeby potem mówili, że byłaś drugą najładniejszą osobą na koronacji. No wiesz, bo mnie przebić nie możesz. - to mówiąc, złapała ją za rękę, ciągnąc do swojej komnaty. - Znajdziemy ci coś odpowiedniego. Moje suknie powinny pasować, skoro rozmiar buta mamy ten sam. Tymczasem Paulina również kontynuowała przygotowania. Czuła, jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Oddychała szybko, była blada i trzęsły jej się ręce. Mimo to, czuła, że dobrze zrobiła przyjmując koronę. Podczas gdy nadworny fryzjer przygotowywał jej fryzurę, ona uśmiechała się do swojego odbicia, starając się dodać sobie otuchy. - Wasza Wysokość ma włosy godne królowej. - pochwalił ją mężczyzna, nie zaprzestając pracy. - Czesanie ich jest czystą przyjemnością. - Dziękuję. - odpowiedziała, rozpromieniając się. - Jak wiele osób już czesałeś? - Wiele, ale żadna z nich nie dorównuje Waszej Wysokości. "Pewnie mówił to im wszystkim" ~ pomyślała. Po chwili do komnaty weszła Radosława. Radości na jej twarzy nie dało się opisać, a jej imię w końcu do niej pasowało. Patrzyła w lustrzane odbicie córki, nie mogąc powstrzymać entuzjazmu. Niemalże w podskokach podeszła bliżej, zajmując taboret obok. Dobry humor udzielał się wszystkim obecnym. - Wyglądasz świetnie. - powiedziała, skupiając wzrok na odbiciu szatynki. - Jestem z ciebie taka dumna, słońce. Wierzę, że będziesz wspaniałą królową. "I ja świetną Królową Matką" ~ dodała w myślach, a kąciki jej ust uniosły się jeszcze bardziej. Paulina spojrzała na jej odbicie, nie wiedząc jak zacząć temat. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co dzieje się w umyśle Radosławy. Jej pragnienia o zostaniu głową pałacu były wszystkim znane, ale problem leżał w tym, iż nowa władczyni w ogóle jej w tej roli nie widziała. - Teraz wszystko się zmieni. - ciągnęła starsza królowa. - Ty będziesz rządzić krajem, ja pałacem, a nasi wrogowie w końcu odejdą w cień. Gdzie wyjedzie Joanna? - Słucham? - No wiesz, teraz, gdy już wygrałyśmy. - Nic nie wygrałyśmy. Wzięłam to, co mi się prawnie należało. Nikt, a szczególnie Joanna stąd nie wyjedzie. No, może Telimena, chociaż zdziwiłabym się, gdyby planowała zostać. Entuzjazm Radosławy momentalnie opadł. Wzięła głęboki wdech, starając się opanować emocje. Trudno, nawet jeżeli Joanna zostanie, nic to nie zmieni w hierarchii pałacowej. Paulina sama nie wiedziała, czego chce. Bo zranienie matki nie leżało w jej interesie, ale musiała też zadbać o dobro całej rodzinny, do której jej siostra niewątpliwie należała. Poza tym, czy tego chciała, czy nie, miała władzę, a to ciągnęło i za sobą te gorsze konsekwencje. - Myślałam nad tym, kto zajmie miejsce babci jako Królowa Matka. - zaczęła. - I stwierdziłam, że nie ma sensu, by ktokolwiek ją zastępował. Jest dobrze tak, jak jest. Blondynka zamrugała kilka razy, a jej oddech przyspieszył. Dobry humor Pauliny zastąpiła powaga. - Jak to, jest dobrze tak, jak jest? - to mówiąc, podniosła się, nic sobie nie robiąc z obecności fryzjera. - Nic nie jest dobrze! Twoja babcia nie daje mi żyć! Jest potworem! - Nie ma najłatwiejszego charakteru, ale zna się na swojej pracy i to mi wystarcza. - to mówiąc, zwróciła się do służącego, udając tym samym uśmiech, by uniknąć niepotrzebnych plotek. - Zostaw nas same. - mężczyzna jedynie skłonił się, po czym posłusznie wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Paulina podniosła się, stając przed matką. - Jeżeli coś będzie się działo, zawsze możesz mnie powiadomić. Nie mniej, musisz zrozumieć, że nie powierzyłabym tobie Joanny. - Cenisz ją bardziej ode mnie? - Jesteś moją mamą, a ona siostrą. Cenię was tak samo, dlatego właśnie to robię. Radosława pokręciła głową. - Całe życie mam być jedynie odrzuconą królową?! - Nie jesteś odrzuconą królową. Jesteś moją matką, wszyscy będą cię szanować, masz moje słowo. - Żartujesz teraz? Kto będzie mnie szanował, gdy własna córka odebrała mi tytuł?! Po tych słowach, nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, wyszła z komnaty. Paulina odprowadziła ją wzrokiem, wzdychając ciężko. Odniosła wrażenie, że trudniejsze od zapanowania nad królestwem będzie zapanowanie nad rodziną. W pałacowej krypcie, miejscu, gdzie spoczywały prochy członków rodziny królewskiej, trzy osoby stały przed świeżym popiersiem poprzedniego króla. Olena, jej syn Derwan i wnuk Trebor czuwali przy ołtarzyku z urną, choć ten ostatni sam dokładnie nie wiedział po co. Jedyne co czuł, to ból nóg i głowy. Jego ojciec z kolei wpatrywał się w marmurową twarz brata z mieszanką złości i strachu. Fakt, iż byli bliźniakami sprawiał, że musiał co jakiś czas spoglądać na wyryte imię pod popiersiem, by upewnić się, że to nie on tu spoczywa. Zwłaszcza, że ostatnimi czasy nie czuł się najlepiej. Królowa zachowywała się zupełnie inaczej, niż zazwyczaj. Podczas gdy na co dzień oddawała wrażenie zimnej i zdystansowanej wobec większości świata, tak teraz była blada i roztrzęsiona, co zdziwiło nawet jej syna. - Mamo, dobrze się czujesz? Spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, na co ten zmieszał się lekko. - Stoję przed prochami własnego syna. Jak mam się czuć? - zanim ten zdążył odpowiedzieć, kobieta zwróciła się do Trebora. - Słońce, dobrze się czujesz? Źle wyglądasz. - Mogę już iść? - Nie. - odpowiedział zdecydowanie Derwan. - Tak. - dodała Olena. - Odpocznij, jesteś strasznie blady. Brunet szybkim krokiem wyszedł z krypty. Derwan spojrzał na matkę z wyrzutem, co ta szybko odwzajemniła. - Dałbyś mu spokój. - stwierdziła. - Myślisz, że nie widzę, jak cały czas chodzi zestresowany? Nie wiem co wkładasz mu do głowy, ale przestań, bo to się źle skończy dla nas wszystkich. Mężczyzna jedynie parsknął śmiechem, co, według jego matki było wyjątkowo niestosowne w tym miejscu. - Szkoda, że dla mnie i Ludolfa nie byłaś choć w połowie tak troskliwa jak dla swoich wnucząt. Zakaszlał parę razy, co odbiło się głośnym echem. - Nie rób z siebie ofiary. - Prawdziwą ofiarą jest on. - tu wskazał na popiersie brata. - Jesteś nieswoja. Ty wiesz jak umarł. Nie wmawiaj mi tej bajki o zawale, bo znam cię zbyt dobrze. Zabiłaś go? Czując jej przerażony wzrok jednocześnie poczuł wyrzuty sumienia oraz swego rodzaju satysfakcję. - Jak możesz tak myśleć?! - Mamo, to proste pytanie. Tak, czy nie? - Nie. - Zamierzasz tu zostać? - Nie. - Bo Radosława zostanie Królową Matką? - Daj spokój, nic mnie nie obchodzi Radosława. Mam wrażenie, że Ludolf ciągle za mną stoi. Dosłownie, idę przez korytarz i czuję jego oddech na karku. Zamykam oczy i widzę jego twarz, gdy umierał. Mam dość tych murów, wyjadę od razu po koronacji. Niech się dzieje co chce, ja mam dość. Po tych słowach skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Derwan przeniósł wzrok na popiersie żony, uśmiechając się przy tym nostalgicznie. Następnie odwrócił się w stronę matki. - Mamo. - kobieta zatrzymała się, spoglądając na syna niechętnie. - Czym naraził ci się Ludolf? Królowa popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę, po czym bez słowa wyszła na zewnątrz, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Franciszka siedziała na łóżku Joanny. Szatynka w tym czasie przeglądała swoją szafę w poszukiwaniu czegoś idealnego dla siostry. Jako, że nie mogła się zdecydować, wszystkie jej ubrania wylądowały na podłodze, tworząc sporego rozmiaru stos. Blondynka przyglądała się temu z niemałym zainteresowaniem, zastanawiając się jedynie, jakim cudem sługi upchnęły tyle ubrań w jedno miejsce. Po chwili, wyczerpana Joanna padła na stos, wpatrując się w sufit. - Sis, właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mam się w co ubrać. Znaczy, niby mam na koronację, ale co potem?! Jutro też jest dzień! Czy to właśnie czas, by wypić truciznę? - Chcesz się zabić, bo nie masz się w co ubrać? - Masz rację, to głupie. Przecież nawet na własny pogrzeb nie mam się w co ubrać! - to mówiąc, sturlała się na podłogę, by następnie wstać i zająć miejsce obok siostry. - Musimy iść na zakupy. I to szybko, bo swoją drogą, ty też nie masz czego na siebie włożyć. - Franciszka otworzyła usta, ale jej rozmówczyni ją wyprzedziła. - Nie wmówisz mi, że to, co właśnie wysypałam się nadaje. Przecież leżało na podłodze! - No tak, bo sama to wysypałaś. - Jak się nie nadaje, to wyrzuciłam, przecież nie będę trzymać w szafie czegoś, w czym już chodziłam. Myślałam, że mam więcej sukni w zapasie. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Po zezwoleniu Joanny na wejście, do środka wkroczyła jedna ze służących. - Pani, królowa Telimena pragnie cię widzieć. - To może poczekać. Ja i sis jesteśmy zajęte. - Królowa mówi, że to pilne. Franciszka uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo, dając tym siostrze znać, że może poczekać. Joanna odwzajemniła gest, choć w rzeczywistości nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na spotkanie z matką. Była pewna, że ta wzywa ją tylko po to, by ponarzekać na nowe porządki. Jej samej również ciężko było zaakceptować Radosławę jako Królową Matkę, ale wierzyła, że i tak będzie mieć Paulinę po swojej stronie, dzięki czemu włos jej z głowy nie spadnie, jak to było za panowania ich ojca. Na widok córki, Telimena szybko podniosła się, nakazując służącym pozostawienie ich samych. - Dobrze, że jesteś. Wyglądała na niesamowicie przejętą. Joanna przyglądała się matce z niemałym zainteresowaniem, samej nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać. Po chwili, kobieta sięgnęła po leżący na łóżku gorset, by podać go córce. - Dasz go Paulinie. - Dlaczego bym miała? Jeżeli chcesz dać jej prezent, to możesz jej dać go osobiście. Jestem pewna, że to doceni. - Nie, ty go musisz dać. Mnie będą podejrzewać. - królewna uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie, podczas gdy jej matka zaczęła wątpić w jej zdrowy rozsądek. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę do czego służy ten gorset? - No, uważam, że to w sumie marny prezent, ale... Momentalnie spoważniała. Opadła na łóżko, nie mając pojęcia do powiedzieć. Widząc jej stan, Telimenie nieco zmiękło serce. Uklęknęła obok niej, układając dłoń na kolanie córki. - Czasem trzeba poświęcić wiele dla wyższego dobra. - Jak mogłam zapomnieć o prezencie na koronację?! - to mówiąc, poderwała się na równe nogi, przyciskając gorset do siebie. - Dobrze, że ty pomyślałaś. Co prawda bielizna to słaby pomysł, ale lepsze to, niż nic. Powiem jej, że to ode mnie, a ty... No, wy się i tak nie lubicie. - To jest zatruty gorset. Niemalże instynktownie królewna odrzuciła ubiór na podłogę, krzycząc przy tym głośno. - Ciszej, usłyszą cię! - Na co mi zatruty gorset?! - wrzasnęła, strzepując z siebie ewentualne pozostałości. - Ja to trzymałam w rękach! - Nic ci nie będzie, to działa tylko, gdy zakładasz go na siebie! - Czemu miałabym to dać Paulinie?! - A jak myślisz?! Joanna patrzyła na matkę, oddychając ciężko. Telimena sięgnęła po gorset, po czym wcisnęła go w ręce córki. - Paulina nie może zostać królową. - oznajmiła przyciszonym, aczkolwiek zdecydowanym tonem kobieta. - Zbyt niepewna przyszłość się za tym kryje. Radosława jako królowa matka nie przyniesie nam niczego pozytywnego. - Przecież nawet królowa matka nie może ot tak zabić członka królewskiej rodziny. Nikt nie może! Paulina nawet nie może! Poza tym, nawet gdyby sam Bóg jej pozwolił, to nic by nie mogła zrobić, bo Paulina nigdy by jej na to nie pozwoliła. Przypominam ci, że jestem jej siostrą! - Myślisz, że będzie pytać jej o zgodę?! - obie były równie zdenerwowane. Telimena złapała za ramiona Joanny, podczas gdy królewna odnosiła wrażenie, że jej matkę opętało. - Wylądujemy na dnie oceanu zanim twoja siostra zdąży się obejrzeć! Radosława zatrze za sobą wszystkie ślady, uznają nas za zaginione, a z czasem nikt już nie będzie o nas pamiętał! Tego chcesz?! Joanna cała się trzęsła. Czuła się, jakby ktoś skręcał jej przełyk, przez co nie mogła nic z siebie wydusić. Nie potrafiłaby zabić własnej siostry, chociaż wizja jej własnej śmierci również nie wydawała się być kusząca. Telimena wiedziała, że jej córka jest wyjątkowo podatna na wpływy i łatwo jest ją przekonać do swoich racji. Nie chodziło jej tylko o uzyskanie stanowiska i posadzenia piętnastolatki na tronie, choć było to jedną z motywacji. Chodziło jednak przede wszystkim o to, by nie dać się zabić, a odkąd została żoną króla, Radosława nie omieszkała nie uświadamiać jej w swych marzeniach. - Wiem, że to trudne. - powiedziała spokojnie, starając się dodać królewnie otuchy. - Ale musisz wybrać, albo ona, albo my. Joannie udało się na moment skupić, nie pozwalając sobie ponieść się emocjom. - Nie łatwiej byłoby pozbyć się Radosławy? - Jej też nie będzie. Umrze następna. - Jak jej nie będzie, to po co ci pozbywać się Pauliny? - zapadła krótka cisza. Królewna wytrzeszczyła oczy, momentalnie wyrywając się z uścisku matki. - Bo chcesz być królową matką, tak?! - Oczywiście, że tak! Wtedy już nikt nas nie tknie, a teraz jaką możesz mieć pewność, że następnego dnia w ogóle się obudzisz?! Albo czy obudzę się ja?! - Paulina... - Nie zastawiaj się nią. Ona nie będzie zwykłą królową, tylko królem. Całe państwo będzie spoczywać na jej barkach, nie będziesz centrum jej świata. Pozbędą się nas szybciej, niż ona zdąży zauważyć! Poza tym, Radosława to jej matka. Myślisz, że odwróciłaby się od niej? - Nie jest taka. - Jak wiele byś dla mnie zrobiła? Joanna zamilkła, samej nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Wszystko - to była pierwsza myśl, jaka jej się nasunęła, ale obawiała się, że mogłoby to zostać odczytane jako gotowość do wcielenia planu w życie. Telimena jednak wydawała się odczytać jej myśli. - To samo Paulina zrobiłaby dla swojej matki. - dodała. - Dlatego właśnie musimy się pozbyć ich dwójki. Rozumiesz? - królewna pokiwała głową, jednocześnie cała się trzęsąc. Telimena uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. - Nie martw się, będzie dobrze. Wrócisz do swojej komnaty jak gdyby nigdy nic, a po czasie przyjdzie służąca, która da ci gorset. Ty przyjmiesz go, jako swoje zamówienie dla Pauliny. Królewna jedynie powtórzyła gest, po czym bez słowa wyszła z komnaty. Nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie słowa, ledwo zachowując równowagę. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nią, oparła się o ścianę, powoli się po niej zsuwając. Zmartwione jej stanem sługi szybko podbiegły do niej, ale ta szybko je odtrąciła. Nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać, ani nawet na nikogo patrzeć. A zwłaszcza na siebie. Paulina spojrzała na swoje odbicie. Uznała, że w koku jest jej wyjątkowo do twarzy. Uznała też, że jest przerażona. Nie miała wątpliwości, uważała, że da sobie radę jako władczyni Fandomu, ale odczuwała strach. Mimowolnie wyobrażała sobie najczarniejsze scenariusze w których pada ofiarą zamachu stanu, choć jednocześnie nie widziała powodu, by takowy wystąpił. Chcąc znaleźć sobie zajęcie, chodziła po zamku w poszukiwaniu kogokolwiek z kim mogłaby porozmawiać, by przestać myśleć o najgorszym. Wszyscy członkowie rodziny zajęci byli swoimi sprawami, przez co ciężko było ich znaleźć. Wychodząc na zewnątrz, poczuła ciepłe powietrze. Pogoda była wspaniała, wręcz idealna na tak wzniosły dzień. Pośród całego zamieszania dostrzegła Trebora. Książę, podobnie jak ona, chodził bez celu. Na jego widok, uśmiechnęła się lekko, podczas gdy ten zdawał się jej nie zauważać. - Cześć. - odezwała się, wybudzając go w ze swego rodzaju transu. - O czym tak myślisz? Nie wyglądał na chętnego do rozmów, choć starał się to ukryć. Wymusił krótki uśmiech, co tylko zwiększyło w niej poczucie niepewności. - O niczym szczególnym. - odparł wymijająco. - Czemu pytasz? - Tak po prostu. - to mówiąc, spoważniała. - Jesteś zdenerwowany, coś się stało? Był zazdrosny i to zabijało go od środka. Był jedynym mężczyzną tego pokolenia, a musiał oddać koronę młodszej kuzynce. Czuł się, jakby Paulina opluła go publicznie, przez co odczuwał obrzydzenie na sam jej widok. Zanim zdążył się odezwać, oboje usłyszeli czyjąś kłótnię pod bramą. Głos strażnika poznali od razu, podczas gdy jego rozmówca brzmiał obco. Zainteresowani, podeszli bliżej, a ich oczom ukazał się awanturniczy krzyżak. - Kiedy mówię, że zostałem Wielkim Mistrzem Krzyżackim! - krzyczał, na co strażnik pozostawał niewzruszony. - Musisz mnie wpuścić, jestem zaproszony na koronację! - Nic mi nie wiadomo o nowym Wielkim Mistrzu. - odparł ze stoickim spokojem. - No tak, bo zostałem nim dosłownie przed chwilą! - I pierwszym co zrobiłeś było przyjście do pałacu? - Tak, bo dzisiaj jest koronacja! - Która odbędzie się w katedrze. Krzyżak otworzył usta, by po chwili je zamknąć. Paulina i Trebor roześmiali się pod nosem, podczas gdy ten sam nie wiedział co powiedzieć. - O. - wyjąkał. - No tak. To ja może pójdę. - Czekaj. Na głos królowej, mężczyzna odwrócił się zdziwiony. Książę uniósł brwi, przyglądając się kuzynce z mieszanką zaciekawienia i pogardy. Ta jedynie uśmiechała się przyjaźnie, dając strażnikowi znak, by przepuścił gościa. - Jesteś nowym Wielkim Mistrzem Krzyżackim? - zapytała, na co ten odpowiedział krótkim skinieniem głowy. - Chodź ze mną. Nieco zaskoczony, ale mimo to, szczęśliwy, poszedł za Pauliną. Trebor odprowadził ich wzrokiem, po czym sam odszedł do siebie. - Sebastian. - wypalił szybko, gdy odeszli w miarę daleko. Kobieta spojrzała na niego, na co ten uniósł lekko kąciki ust. - Nie wiedziałem jak zacząć rozmowę. - na te słowa, kobieta roześmiała się, co ten nieśmiało odwzajemnił. - Prowadzisz mnie do królowej? - Nie. To ja jestem królową. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, mężczyzna wybuchł śmiechem. Spojrzał na nią wyczekująco, oczekując, że ta zaraz powtórzy gest, ale gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ona nie żartuje, szybko spoważniał. Uklęknął na jednym kolanie, chcąc przy okazji ukryć zaróżowione policzki. - Wybacz, Wasza Wysokość. - powiedział. - Nic się nie stało, w końcu nie założyli mi jeszcze korony. Wstań, dziwnie się czuję, jak tak klęczysz. - na te słowa, Sebastian szybko podniósł się. - To dobry znak, że ty i ja zaczynamy w tym samym dniu. Swoją drogą, co się stało z poprzednim wielkim mistrzem? Nie słyszałam, żeby chorował. - Bo nie chorował. A przynajmniej nam nic o tym nie mówił. Wczoraj poszedł spać po modlitwie i już się nie obudził. Pozostawił nas w wielkim smutku, ale ktoś musiał go zastąpić. Wybór braci padł na mnie. - Moje gratulacje. - Zrobię wszystko, by przynieść chwałę Fandomowi. Planuję dokończyć myśl podbicia sąsiedniego państwa miasta i nie spocznę, dopóki tego nie dokonam. Chcę, by historia zapamiętała mnie jako prawdziwego Wielkiego Mistrza, a nie jednego z wielu. - Paulina spojrzała na niego ze zrozumieniem. - Ty, Pani, masz to zapewnione. - Co masz na myśli? - Jesteś oficjalnie pierwszą kobietą, która rządzi w swoim imieniu. - Wolałabym żeby nie pamiętano mnie za coś, na co nie miałam większego wpływu. Równy dostęp do dziedzictwa to dzieło mojej babci. Mnie będą pamiętać za rzeczy, które dokonałam sama. A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Czuli, że rozumieją się bez słów. Oboje rozpoczynali w tym dniu zupełnie nowy etap w życiu do którego nie do końca byli przygotowani. Nie mniej, mieli w sobie optymizm i nadzieję, dzięki którym z dumnie uniesioną głową szli naprzód. - Powinnam już iść. - powiedziała po chwili. - Mam jeszcze trochę przygotowań. Trzymaj się. - Wzajemnie. - Liczę, że zobaczę cię na koronacji. - Masz moje słowo, Wasza Wysokość. Paulina uśmiechnęła się krótko, po czym odeszła w swoją stronę. Zanim jednak zdążyli wystarczająco się oddalić, zatrzymała się, wołając krzyżaka. - Mów mi po imieniu, gdy jesteśmy sami. Wciąż nie przywykłam do tytułu Wasza Wysokość. - Nie ma sprawy. Joanna nie miała pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić. Do komnaty wrócić nie mogła, bo była tam Franciszka, a rozmowa z kimkolwiek była ostatnim, czego by teraz chciała. Do matki również nie chciała wrócić. Potrzebowała odejść jak najdalej od tego wszystkiego i chociaż spróbować pomyśleć o tejże sytuacji na spokojnie. Starając się ignorować trzęsące się nogi, szła przed siebie, szukając drogi podczas której nie rzuci się w oczy. Wolała uniknąć pytań w stylu "co się stało", gdyż odpowiedź byłaby zbyt kłopotliwa. Unikanie ludzi szło jej całkiem nieźle, dopóki nie była blisko wyjścia z pałacu. Tam natrafiła na Olenę, która szybko zainteresowała się jej stanem. - Źle się czujesz? - zapytała królowa, układając dłoń na czole wnuczki. - Wyglądasz bardziej blado, niż zazwyczaj. - To z nerwów. Wbrew jej oczekiwaniom, Olena nie uśmiechnęła się, ani nie zaczęła niczego podejrzewać. Jedynie kiwnęła ze zrozumieniem, a królewna dostrzegła, że spojrzenie babci jest nieobecne. - To minie. Następnie odeszła. Joanna odwróciła się, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że może jednak domyśliła się planów Telimeny, ale szybko odrzuciła od siebie tę myśl. Wyszła na zewnątrz, z cudem mijając Paulinę. Gdy ta szła niedaleko, królewna przyległa do ściany, mając nadzieję, że ta jej tam nie zauważy. I na jej szczęście, nie zauważyła. Uznawszy, że nie zazna spokoju w pałacu, zdecydowała się pójść do katedry, gdzie miała odbyć się koronacja. Dawno już była niewierząca, a istnienie jakiegokolwiek boga kwestionowała najgłośniej z całej rodziny. Nie szła tam ze względów duchowych. Lubiła miejsca, które inni uważali za święte i choć te związane z religią jej najbliższych ją nudziły, tak w okolicy nie było nic lepszego. Paulina weszła do komnaty z zamiarem wybrania sukni. Nie spodziewałaby się jednak, że na łożu zastanie prezenty od sióstr. Najpierw wzięła w dłonie kartkę papieru. Ozdobiona była ręcznie rysowanymi serduszkami, a na samym jej środku był tekst. Królowa uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, czytając go. Kochana Paulinko! Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji koronacji! Jestem z ciebie ogromnie dumna, mam pewność, że będziesz wspaniałą królową. A na pewno lepszą, niż ja. W prezencie dostaniesz ode mnie coś niesamowitego, niepowtarzalnego i niepodrabianego, a mianowicie moją miłość! Nie musisz dziękować :3 PS. To ostatnie to emotka. Wynalazłam ją. Paulina roześmiała się, odkładając kartkę na stojący obok blat. Było to swego rodzaju miłe, choć jej miłość miała akurat na co dzień. Tuż obok leżało coś nieco większego. Owinięte było w czarny materiał, co szybko zwróciło uwagę królowej. Z zaciekawieniem podniosła go, by szybko odwinąć. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, okazał się być to bordowy gorset. Szybko rozejrzała się, czy oby na pewno nie ma tu żadnej ze sług, a gdy upewniła się, że jest sama, roześmiała się. "Przynajmniej trafiła z rozmiarem" ~ pomyślała. Pogodziwszy się z faktem, że jej prezentami były miłość i bielizna, stwierdziła, że mogłaby założyć dziś drugi. W końcu wypadałoby go użyć, nawet jeżeli nikomu go nie pokaże. Zanim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i słowa jednego z doradców, proszący ją o zejście do sali tronowej. Kobieta jedynie westchnęła, odkładając gorset z powrotem na łóżko. Treborowi w końcu udało się znaleźć ojca. Derwan przebywał tam, gdzie, jak się okazało, był praktycznie od rana, w krypcie. Starszy książę stał przy popiersiu żony, wpatrując się w niego z niesamowitą uwagą. Nie zauważył nawet, gdy jego syn stanął obok. Jego pierwsze nawoływania również do niego nie trafiły. Obudził się dopiero po któreś z kolei próbie. - Tato. Derwan spojrzał na syna beznamiętnie, po czym ponownie skierował wzrok na popiersie. - Opowiadałem ci kiedyś, jak poznałem twoją matkę? - młodszy książę jedynie pokręcił przecząco głową. - No cóż, szkoda, bo to ciekawa historia. Gülbahar przybyła tu wraz z rodziną. Widziałem tylko jej oczy, ale wystarczyły, bym zapragnął wziąć ją za żonę. Oczywiście, nie obyło się bez komplikacji. Miała już narzeczonego, a mama zagroziła, że jeżeli popsuję jej relacje z sułtanem, osobiście dopilnuje, bym stracił wzrok. - na te słowa, Trebor roześmiał się pod nosem. - Ale i tak się z nią ożeniłem. Spotykaliśmy się potajemnie, a po czasie oświadczyłem jej ojcu, że kocham jego córkę. Szczerze, nie spodziewałem się, że da nam zgodę, byłem gotowy wieść życie ślepca. - Nigdy nie mówiłeś o mamie. - Uznałem, że albo teraz, albo nigdy, a tę historię powinieneś znać. Trebor szybko spoważniał. Spojrzał na ojca z niedowierzaniem, na co ten uśmiechnął się smutno. - To nie fair. - kontynuował. - Ty powinieneś teraz przejąć koronę, nie Paulina. - Nie da się ukryć, godność królestwa mocno na tym ucierpi. To mówiąc, przyjrzał się dokładnie synowi, analizując go od stóp do głów. Trebor poczuł się nieswojo, instynktownie splątując ręce na piersi. - O co chodzi? - Jeżeli mnie zabraknie, zrealizujesz moje marzenia. - oświadczył zdecydowanym tonem, przy czym zakaszlał kilka razy. - Widzisz... - Czemu by miało cię zabraknąć? - Ostatnimi czasy marnie się czuję. - To nie powód żeby spisywać na siebie wyrok śmierci. - to mówiąc, ułożył dłonie na ramionach ojca, uśmiechając się niepewnie. - Pomyślałem, że może uda mi się przekonać większą część szlachty, że ta zmiana w dziedziczeniu to zły pomysł. Przejąłbyś koronę, a Paulina zeszłaby na drugi plan. Mężczyzna uniósł znacząco brew. - Trebor, myślisz, że nie próbowałem? Paulina i jej siostry to spadkobierczynie, bo reforma została dawno zaakceptowana. Ty jesteś czwarty w kolejce. - Piąty. Ty jesteś przede mną. Derwan zabrał dłonie syna, odsuwając się nieco od niego. - Uznajmy, że jesteś czwarty na potrzeby sytuacji. Żeby być pierwszy, musisz pozbyć się kuzynek. Trebor roześmiał się cicho, jednocześnie blednąc. W jednej chwili doszły do niego dwie prawdy - że jego ojciec próbuje mu przekazać, iż powoli żegna się z bratem, oraz to, co on od niego oczekuje. W odpowiedzi jedynie pokręcił jedynie głową, nie potrafiąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa. - To wbrew pozorom nie takie trudne, jeżeli o to się martwisz. - mówił spokojnie Derwan. - Musisz jedynie wszystko rozplanować, a... - Nie umrzesz. - przerwał mu. Ku zdziwieniu starszego księcia, w oczach jego syna nagle zabłysły łzy. - Dopadł cię jakiś wirus, ale to nie koniec świata. Zaraz pójdziemy z tym do medyka. Jesteśmy w stolicy, mamy pełno medyków, któryś na pewno ci pomoże, nawet nie mam wątpliwości. - to mówiąc, złapał go za rękę, chcąc zaprowadzić do wyjścia, jednak ten ani drgnął. - Chodź, przecież chcesz żyć. - Trebor, bądź mężczyzną i posłuchaj tego, co mam ci do powiedzenia. Relacje pomiędzy książętami od zawsze była skomplikowana. Derwan starał się być dobrym ojcem, choć od zawsze czuł wobec syna swego rodzaju dystans, którego nie dał rady przełamać. Sam nie wiedział czy było to wynikiem takiego wychowania ze strony Oleny, czy świadomością, iż jego żona zmarła podczas porodu Trebora. Ten z kolei zawsze starał się zaimponować ojcu, lecz wszelkie próby kończyły się fiaskiem. Mimo wszystko, od zawsze widział w nim swój autorytet. Byli swoimi jedynymi powiernikami, na skutek czego, Trebor praktycznie od zawsze słuchał, że to jego ojciec powinien zasiąść na tronie. - Paulina i jej siostry muszą zniknąć, inaczej nie będziesz miał szans na koronę. Co prawda Franciszka zrzekła się do niej praw, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. - Dlaczego nie chcesz dać sobie pomóc? Nie czekał jednak na odpowiedź. Niemalże od razu wybiegł na zewnątrz, a zaraz za nim Derwan z obawy, iż syn mógłby komuś powiedzieć o planie. Gdy byli już na korytarzu, złapał szybko Trebora za ramię, na co ten posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Nic nie odpowiedział. Jedynie wyrwał się z jego uścisku, po czym pobiegł w swoim kierunku. Serce stanęło mu w gardle, gdy dotarli do komnaty Oleny. - Babciu, tata chce... - urwał, zauważając, że w komnacie królowej pełno jest służących zajmujących się pakowaniem rzeczy Oleny. Ona sama stała pośrodku całego zamieszania, a na głos wnuka, odwróciła się w jego stronę. - Co tu się dzieje? Wyjeżdżasz? Kobieta spojrzała na niego bezradnie. - Tak. - Świetnie. - odparł ironicznie, przenosząc spojrzenie z babci na ojca. - Wszyscy mnie zostawiają? To powiedziawszy, wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Olena spojrzała na syna wymownie na co ten jedynie pokręcił przecząco głową, po czym poszedł w ślady Trebora. Olena nie miała sił za nimi iść. Wiedziała, że szczególnie jej wnuk potrzebuje wsparcia, gdyż wyglądał tragicznie, jednak ona sama potrzebowała jakiegokolwiek pocieszenia, co było niemożliwe, gdyż musiałaby za dużo powiedzieć. Zanim zdążyła się obejrzeć, do komnaty weszła Franciszka. Królewna, ignorując krzątające się sługi, padła na łóżko, wzdychając ciężko. - Powinnam zamykać drzwi na klucz. - stwierdziła Olena, po czym zwróciła się do wnuczki. - Coś się stało? - Nudzę się. Sis o mnie zapomniała, a Paulina robi jakieś rzeczy. Poróbmy coś. - Skarbie, jestem zajęta. Znajdź sobie jakieś zajęcie. - Zaczęłam myśleć nad jakimś nowym wynalazkiem, ale wena mi się skończyła. - to mówiąc, podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, dopiero zauważając trwające wokół zamieszanie. - Czemu one pakują twoje ubrania? - Wyjeżdżam. - oświadczyła zdecydowanie, na co Franciszka uniosła ze zdziwieniem brwi. - Dokąd? - Do Fanfików, wszyscy zachwalają to miasto. - starała się wymusić uśmiech, chcąc dać tym znak, że wszystko jest w porządku, lecz królewna nie dała się nabrać. Królowa usiadła obok. - Nie martw się, nie wyjeżdżam na zawsze. Wrócę, tego jestem pewna. Będę do ciebie pisać. Jeszcze mi się nie spieszy na tamten świat, jeżeli to ci chodzi po głowie. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się krótko. - To teraz mama zostanie Królową Matką? - Nie wiem, ale wątpię. Paulina nie jest głupia, zna ją. - to mówiąc, spojrzała za okno. Słońce trwało w zenicie, sprawiając, że wysoka temperatura była wręcz nie do wytrzymania. - Chodźmy, powinnyśmy być przed wszystkimi. Joanna weszła do katedry. Jak się spodziewała, o tej porze nie było nikogo. Szła powolnym krokiem w stronę ołtarza, znajdując dziwne ukojenie w przedstawionej na nim męce. Od zawsze odprężało ją uciekanie się do sadystycznych myśli, które jak żadne inne odwracały uwagę od jej własnych zmartwień. Lubiła też, gdy jej pantofle wydawały głośniejszy dźwięk. I lubiła ten chłód oraz poczucie osamotnienia. Fakt, iż znajdowała tę ostatnią rzecz w miejscu, gdzie inni odnajdują pocieszenie również podnosił ją na duchu. Od zawsze lubiła się wyróżniać, a w miejscach kultu czuła się jak najbardziej inna. Nie miała możliwości zobaczyć Sebastiana, który znajdował się aktualnie w zakrystii. Słysząc czyjeś kroki, mężczyzna wyjrzał zza drzwi, dostrzegając snującą się niczym cień królewnę. Myślał, że zaraz zajmie pierwszą ławkę i odda się modlitwie, jednak gdy tylko do niej dotarła, zawróciła. Obserwował ją z zaciekawieniem, samemu nie wiedząc, co planuje zrobić. Gdy była przy drzwiach, znów odwróciła się, by następnie iść w stronę ołtarza. Dopiero w tej chwili zauważył ogromny stres malujący się na jej twarzy. Była tak blada i słaba, że wystraszył się, iż zaraz się przewróci, dlatego też był w ciągłej gotowości, by ją złapać, chociaż nie miał też szans zdążyć. Stanęła na środku, łapiąc jedną ręką za oparcie ławki, a drugą owinęła brzuch, podkurczając się. Sebastian niemalże instynktownie ruszył w jej stronę, nie zważając na jakiekolwiek zasady warunkujące relacje Mistrza Krzyżackiego i wysoko urodzoną. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał zmartwiony. Spojrzała na niego niewyraźnie, kręcąc przy tym przecząco głową. - Zawołać medyka? - Zawołaj grabarza. - odparła ironicznie, choć jej ton na to nie wskazywał. Jedyne, co był w stanie z niego wywnioskować było to, że szatynka jest bliska zwymiotowania. Rozejrzał się, czy nie ma tu nikogo, kto mógłby im pomóc. Sam nie potrafił sobie radzić w przypadku zasłabnięcia, dlatego też najpewniej spanikowałby, gdyby królewna nagle opadła z sił. - Może lepiej chodźmy na zewnątrz. - zaproponował. Joanna jedynie usiadła na ławce, oddychając ciężko. To ją przerastało. Nie potrafiła odebrać życia nikomu, kogo szczerze kochała, a świadomość, że od niej samej zależy tak wiele, wykańczała ją do tego stopnia, że jedną z opcji które rozważała, było samobójstwo. Sebastian westchnął bezradnie, zastanawiając się co robić. Nie zostawi jej tu przecież samej, ale powinien zawiadomić kogoś, kto faktycznie mógłby jej pomóc. - Po co Jezus umarł? - zapytała nagle. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Było to ostatnie pytanie, jakiego się spodziewał. Spojrzał na krzyż, samemu szukając odpowiedzi. - To kwestia wiary. - odpowiedział. - Ale według mnie, umarł dla nas. By całemu światu zostały odpuszczone grzechy. Królewna spojrzała na rzeźbę z mieszanką żalu i degustacji, co jeszcze bardziej zbiło krzyżaka z tropu. - Marnował czas. - odpowiedziała z wyrzutem, opierając głowę o ramię. - Nie naprawił świata. Sebastian najchętniej opowiedziałby jej wszystko co dotyczy jego wiary, lecz teraz to jej stan zdrowia był ważniejszy. Ułożył dłoń na jej czole, na co ta tylko wywróciła oczami. - Nie masz gorączki. - stwierdził. - Chodźmy do medyka, znam świetną znachorkę, napewno ci pomoże. - A wierzysz w piekło? Tego również się nie spodziewał. Joanna czuła, ogromny kamień w gardle, który pozwalał jej mówić jedynie o najczarniejszych myślach, jakie zagłębiły się w jej umyśle. - Wierzę. - odpowiedział, powoli podnosząc się. Pomyślał, że może jego rozmówczyni nie jest chora, a opętana. - Wierzysz, że trafią tam mordercy? - Nie mnie osądzać. Moim zadaniem nie jest karanie grzeszników, a wysyłanie ich przed oblicze Najwyższego. Pokiwała jedynie głową, czując coraz większe zmęczenie. W końcu podniosła wzrok, przyglądając się Sebastianowi. Pierwszym, co rzuciło się w jej oczy był jego wysoki wzrost. Uznała, że nawet gdyby ustała, wciąż musiałaby zadzierać głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. On z kolei dopiero w tym momencie mógł zobaczyć jej twarz w pełnej okazałości. Szybko zauważył jej młody wiek, który starała się zatuszować mocnym makijażem. Z jakiegoś powodu nie odrzuciło go to, choć wcześniej cenił w przedstawicielkach płci pięknej naturalność. Niewiasta, choć obca i nieco przerażająca, wydała mu się na swój sposób bardzo ładna. - A samobójcy? - dodała po chwili milczenia, wciąż wpatrując się w niego niczym w obrazek. - Pójdą do piekła? - Nie wiem. Wszystko zależy od danego przypadku. Nie potrafiła się już powstrzymywać. W jednej chwili wybuchła płaczem, chowając przy tym twarz w dłoniach. Z jakiegoś powodu uznała, że lepiej będzie, gdy ten nie zobaczy jej z rozmazanym makijażem. Wystraszony i zdezorientowany Sebastian w pierwszej chwili poczuł impuls ucieczki, jednak z drugiej uznał, że nie powinien zostawić zapłakanej osoby, która przed chwilą mówiła o samobójstwie, samej. Uklęknął przed nią, starając się ubrać myśli w jak najlepsze słowa, lecz wszystkie języki jakimi władał wydały się niewystarczające. - Chcę się zabić, ale nie umiem tego zrobić. - powiedziała przez łzy. Choć, jak każdy, miała opory przed opowiadaniem swojego życiorysu obcej osobie, tak nagle poczuła, że jemu może powiedzieć wszystko. - Moja mama nienawidzi mojej siostry, moja siostra nienawidzi mojej mamy, a ja jestem po środku i całe życie muszę wybierać kogo kocham bardziej! Przez całe moje dzieciństwo myślałam tylko co zrobić, żeby żadnej z nich nie zranić, ale nigdy nie wychodziło. Mój tata nie żyje, matka mojej siostry dostanie posadę królowej matki, moja mama zginie i to będzie moja wina, bo nic nie potrafię zrobić! A jeżeli odwrócę sytuację, to moja siostra zginie i to też będzie moja wina! Cokolwiek się nie stanie, to będzie moja wina i ktoś zginie, więc nie lepiej, żebym nie musiała już wtedy żyć? No powiedz, nie lepiej?! - ten tylko patrzył na nią przerażony, nie mając pojęcia co powiedzieć. - Przepraszam. Tak strasznie przepraszam, nie powinnam cię tym obarczać, przepraszam! Przez to wszystko poczuła jeszcze większy wstyd, co tylko zmotywowało ją w jej planie. Uznawszy, że nie ma sensu tego przeciągać, nagle odzyskała siły, wybiegając w stronę wyjścia. Sebastian stał jeszcze przez chwilę oniemiały, po czym szybko zdał sobie sprawę z pewnego faktu. Ona się zabije. A winny będzie on, bo jej nie pomógł. Odzyskawszy świadomość, szybko pognał za nią, a dzięki temu, że był od niej znacznie szybszy, prędko ją dogonił. Złapał ją za rękę, przyciągając szatynkę do siebie. - Żadne z nas nie jest skazane na śmierć, dopóki ma w sobie jeszcze resztki uczuć. - powiedział zdecydowanie, a własny głos zabrzmiał obco w jego uszach. - A ty masz ich całą masę. - dodał już spokojniej, podczas gdy ta wpatrywała się w niego z nadzieją, jakby oczekiwała, że on ją uratuje. Widziała w nim już nie tylko osobę, której może się wyżalić, ale i bohatera, którego słowa działały na nią zbawiennie. - Nie wiem co się stało, nie wiem nawet kim jesteś, ale pomogę ci i obiecuję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Milczała. Wciąż płakała, ale w jej oczach nie było już tego szaleństwa, a cera nabrała dawnych kolorów. Sebastian z kolei czuł, jakby to nie on mówił, a inna, znacznie silniejsza siła nim przewodziła. Jeżeli jego przeznaczeniem było chronić tę dziewczynę przed całym złem tego świata, to wiedział, że temu podoła i będzie trwać w tym aż do końca. - Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? - zapytał po chwili, czym wybudził ją z transu. - Uratuj moją siostrę. - odpowiedziała szeptem. - Nie wiem, czy mama nie przekazała do jej komnaty zatrutego gorsetu w moim imieniu. - Kim jest twoja siostra? - Królową. Dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, że przez cały ten czas rozmawiał z córką króla. Nie zmieniło to jego stosunku do niej ani na chwilę. - Obiecaj, że przez ten czas nic sobie nie zrobisz. Ona w odpowiedzi jedynie pokiwała twierdząco głową. Posłał jej pokrzepiający uśmiech, który najbardziej z całego świata potrafił podnieść ją na duchu. Następnie pospiesznie pobiegł do pałacu, a Joanna poczuła ogromną ulgę, że ktoś podjął decyzję za nią. Sebastian jechał na koniu najszybciej, jak tylko jego zwierzę było w stanie. Wszystko wokół straciło na znaczeniu, priorytetem było uratowanie siostry nowo poznanej dziewczyny, a jego największą motywacją było pragnienie ocalenia królewny przed jej własnymi wyrzutami sumienia. W jednej chwili oblała go szczera nienawiść do jej matki, która postawiła ją w takiej sytuacji, choć przez całe swoje życie wyrzekał się tego, według niego, szatańskiego uczucia. Mimo to, nie mógł znieść, że ktoś doprowadził tę uroczą, choć zdecydowanie zbyt odważnie malującą się dziewczynę do takiego stanu. Ona potrzebowała pomocy, a on przysiągł, że jej ją da i słowa dotrzyma. Gdy znalazł się pod pałacem, czym prędzej pobiegł w stronę bramy. Tym razem strażnik przepuścił go bez problemu, choć jego uwadze nie umknął pośpiech krzyżaka. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po zamku. Skąd miał wiedzieć jak znaleźć królową w tak wielkim budynku? Pocieszała go jedynie myśl, że gdyby było za późno, byłoby to wiadome, lecz wciąż prześladowała go obawa, że w każdej chwili może usłyszeć dzwony żałobne. - Gdzie znajduje się komnata królowej? - zapytał jednej ze służącej. - Po co panu ta wiadomość? - To nie jest miejsce na takie pytania, czas ucieka, kobieto! Ta, zaskoczona takim wybuchem, szybko wskazała mu drogę, na co ten odpowiedział krótkim skinieniem głowy, co miało być oznaką podziękowania. Nie tracąc czasu, pobiegł w kierunku, gdzie miała być Paulina, modląc się o pomyślność tejże misji. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że pomaga komuś, kogo widział pierwszy raz na oczy i nie mógł mieć żadnej pewności, czy mówi prawdę. Coś mu jednak mówiło, że tamta smutna królewna nie mogła kłamać. Zaskakując wszystkich, bez pukania wszedł do środka, zaskakując przy tym służące i samą królową, która właśnie przebierała górną bieliznę. Szybko zasłoniła się, a służące z krzykiem wybiegły na korytarz. - Jak śmiesz?! - wrzasnęła, a w jej oczach szalała furia. - Każę wydłubać ci oczy! Straż! Nie minęło kilka sekund, a mężczyznę pochwycili strażnicy. Paulina instynktownie przycisnęła do piersi nowy gorset, posyłając Sebastianowi mordercze spojrzenie. - Nie zakładaj tego! - krzyknął, gdy ludzie władczyni wyprowadzali go z komnaty. - To zatruty gorset! Chcą cię zabić! Uniosła rękę, dając tym samym strażnikom sygnał, by zostawili szatyna. Ci usłuchali ją, jednak wciąż pozostawali w gotowości. - Daj mi chwilę. - odpowiedziała, a w jej głosie wciąż słychać było złość. - Ubiorę się. Paulina siedziała na łożu, a jej wzrok wbity był w podłogę. Sebastian stał naprzeciwko niej, odczuwając niewielką ulgę. Jego misja zakończyła się powodzeniem. Królowa nie potrafiła pogodzić myśli. Dostała zatruty gorset od własnej siostry? Osoby, za której lojalność byłaby w stanie odciąć sobie rękę, o mało prawie jej nie odebrała jej życia. - Joanna chciała mnie zabić. - wydusiła w końcu. Dopiero, gdy sama wypowiedziała to zdanie na głos, doszła do niej ta prawda. - Moja własna siostra chciała mnie zabić. - Nie, nie ona. - odpowiedział, siląc się na opanowanie, lecz za każdym razem, gdy ktoś obrażał tę dziewczynę, trzęsły mu się dłonie. - Jej matka, ona padła jedynie jej ofiarą. Jestem tu tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że twoja siostra chciała się zabić, by nie musieć żyć ze świadomością, że maczała palce w twojej śmierci. Spojrzała na niego pytająco, na co ten tylko mrugnął porozumiewawczo. Fakt ten zmienił nieco postać rzeczy, lecz wciąż ciężko było jej się pozbierać. Nie mogąc nic więcej wydusić, podniosła się, przypomniawszy sobie jednocześnie, że to dzień jej koronacji. Pewnym siebie krokiem podeszła do drzwi, na co służące, jak to miały w zwyczaju, otworzyły je przed nią. Nikt jednak nie spodziewał się, że zobaczą za nimi podsłuchującą Radosławę. - Chciała cię zabić, a ty nic z tym nie robisz? - matka najwyraźniej nie czuła się zawstydzona przyłapaniem jej na gorącym uczynku. - Nie będę z tobą o tym rozmawiać. Sebastian szybko zauważył, że jest to niedoszła królowa matka, o której mówiła Joanna. Jeden z powodów, przez których królewna chciała odebrać sobie życie, więc i automatycznie starsza królowa dołączyła do wąskiego grona wrogów krzyżaka. Paulina wyszła, lecz Radosława nie dawała za wygraną. - Ta dziewka sprowadzi nas wszystkich do grobu! - krzyknęła za nią, nic sobie nie robiąc z otaczającej ich służby. - Co z ciebie za królowa, skoro na to pozwalasz?! Ona i jej zdradziecka matka chcą całą naszą rodzinę spalić w ogniu! Sebastian gotów był samemu stanąć w obronie Joanny, lecz, ku jego zdziwieniu, Paulina zrobiła to za niego. - Ty jesteś temu winna! - ryknęła, dając upust całej złości, jaka się w niej gromadziła. - Ty i Telimena przez lata się zwalczałyście nic sobie nie robiąc naszych uczuć! Całą waszą nienawiść próbowałyście przelać na nas i patrz co z tego wyszło! - gdy tylko nieco ochłonęła, poczuła na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia służby. Wzrokiem nakazała im powrót do swoich obowiązków, a sama podeszła do matki, by resztę powiedzieć jej na tyle cicho, żeby tylko ona usłyszała. - Omal nie doprowadziłyście do śmierci naszej dwójki. Nigdy, nawet gdy słońce wstanie na zachodzie, nie zostaniesz królową matką w moim pałacu. To powiedziawszy, odeszła, dumnym krokiem wróciła do komnaty, pozostawiając Radosławę w niemałym szoku. - Wezwijcie do mnie Telimenę. - rozkazała, po czym zwróciła się do Sebastiana. - Dziękuję za ocalenie mi życia. Jestem ci dozgonnie wdzięczna. - Cieszę się, że mogłem być przydatny. Jeżeli pozwolisz, wrócę do katedry. - Przyprowadź tu Joannę. Nie uspokoję się, dopóki nie zobaczę jej żywej. Jeżeli coś sobie zrobi przez nasze matki, nie będę mieć litości. Pod katedrą zbierali się pierwsi goście. Agata nie mogła się zdecydować, którego swojego ukochanego przyprowadzić, więc wzięła cały harem, składający się ze stu osób, lecz to Jarosław szedł przy niej. Lichwiarka trzymała go za rękę, dumnie zmierzając przed siebie. Na widok tak licznego tłumu, Aleksandra, która przyszła sama, poczuła się niepewnie. - Pokurcz. - rzuciła w kierunku Kaczyńskiego, który na jej widok zmrużył groźnie oczy, co wyglądało wręcz komicznie. - Agaciu, ona mnie wyzywa! - poskarżył się swej ukochanej. Kobieta westchnęła ciężko. - Nie kłóćcie się, nie w taki dzień. Jest na to za gorąco, a jak Jareczek się spoci, to się odwodni, zasłabnie i co wtedy? Korwin uniósł kciuk w górę, na co Aleksandra mrugnęła do niego. - Myślicie, że królowa będzie mieć coś przeciwko, jak zarapuję coś o pięknie Agaci podczas koronacji? - wtrącił Popek. - Tak. - odpowiedziała za szatynkę medyczka, na co ta posłała jej mordercze spojrzenie. - Rapuj sobie w domu, ale nie truj tą podróbą muzyki niewinnych ludzi. - Dlaczego nie możesz być miła dla mojego haremu? - zapytała z żalem Agata. - Bo go nie lubię. Same wkurzające typy, co ty masz ze wzrokiem? I zapachem, bo Jarek zaczyna się pocić. - Problem z potem? - wtrąciła nagle Franciszka, której nikt się nie spodziewał. - Polecam mój nowy wynalazek o nazwie dezodorant! Jeden psik i po problemie! Olena przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu z rozbawieniem. Uwielbiała zapał do tworzenia Franciszki. Czuła, że to właśnie najstarszej wnuczki będzie brakować jej najbardziej. Nikt nie zauważył stojącej z dala od całego zamieszania Joanny. Ona tylko czekała na wieści, łudząc się, że ostatecznie wszystko skończy się dobrze i nikt nie zginie. Dlatego też, gdy dostrzegła jadącego ku niej Sebastiana, serce skoczyło jej do gardła, a kark oblał zimny pot. Krzyżak nie oszczędzał czasu. Chcąc ulżyć jej męczarniom polegającym na ciągłej niewiedzy, zeskoczył z konia, by pobiec do niej. - Co z Pauliną? - zapytała na jednym wydechu, zanim ten zdążył się zatrzymać. - Żyje? - Możesz być spokojna, twojej siostrze nic nie jest. Odetchnęła z ulgą, jakiej nie czuła jeszcze nigdy. Zaraz po tym, jej serce dopadła kolejna troska. - Nienawidzi mnie? - Nie, ależ skąd. Wszystko jej wyjaśniłem. Królowa rozumie i martwi się o ciebie. - twarz królewny pokryło zdziwienie, a zaraz po nim ogromna radość. Nie myśląc ani chwili, rzuciła mu się w objęcia, widząc w nim swojego największego bohatera. - Prosiła mnie, bym cię do niej zaprowadził. Pojedziemy razem, jeżeli oczywiście wyrazisz zgodę. - A tak w ogóle, słyszałyście wieści? - zapytała Agata, pozwalając swojemu haremowi trochę pobiegać po świeżej trawie. - Sebastian został Wielkim Mistrzem Krzyżackim! - Ten Sebastian? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Franciszka, na co lichwiarka pokiwała twierdząco głową. - Uh, nie znoszę tego fanatyka. Oby trzymał się od nas z daleka, nic dobrego z tego nie będzie. - Mnie też czasem drażni, ale niech mu się wiedzie. - dodała Aleksandra, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Ale niech nie wtyka wszędzie swojej wiary, bo nie ręczę za siebie. - A ja jestem z niego dumna. - odparła Agata, uśmiechając się promiennie. - Oby zniszczył lewactwo i położył kres tej wszechobecnej patologii. Aleksandra i Franciszka wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia. - Ale wiesz, że poligamia to też swego rodzaju grzech, nie? - zapytała rudowłosa. - Zwłaszcza jednej kobiety i kilku mężczyzn. Lichwiarka tylko machnęła ręką, nie chcąc kontynuować tematu. Pozostałe zgodnie stwierdziły, że nie ma sensu kontynuować tej rozmowy. Telimena, gdy tylko usłyszała, że została wezwana do komnaty Pauliny wiedziała, że jej plan legł w gruzach. Stała naprzeciw niej, ani myśląc o okazaniu skruchy. Nie czuła się winna, wszystko co robiła, kierowała jedynie troską o siebie i Joannę. Jeżeli miała ponieść za to karę śmierci, trudno. Władczyni patrzyła na nią z mieszanką złości i pogardy, samej nie wiedząc, czy bardziej chce ją zamknąć w lochach na wieczność, czy zabić na miejscu. - Za próbę zabicia królowej grozi śmierć. - oświadczyła zdecydowanie, co ani trochę nie wzruszyło jej rozmówczyni. - Za granie na uczuciach mojej siostry też. Jak tak mogłaś, co z ciebie za matka?! Rozumiem, że możesz mnie nie lubić, ale żeby od razu chcieć mnie zabić? - To nic osobistego. - odparła, a jej ton emanował poczuciem wyższości tak bardzo, że Paulina poczuła mdłości. - Radosława nie mogła zostać królową matką. Wszyscy wiemy jak to by się dla mnie skończyło. - Uznałaś, że chciałam dać jej ten tytuł? - to mówiąc, prychnęła śmiechem. - Nie miałam zamiaru. Sama wykopałaś pod sobą grób. Telimena spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem, a cała jej pewność siebie nagle zniknęła. Zdała sobie sprawę, że przegrała w wojnie, której wcale nie musiała toczyć. Nic nie odpowiedziała. Poczuła okropny uścisk w gardle, co tylko dodało Paulinie śmiałości. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak chętnie bym cię teraz zabiła. I mówię to ja, przeciwniczka kar śmierci. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Joanna chciała się zabić? - Słucham? - Naprawdę tak cię to dziwi? Myślisz, że dałaby radę zabić mnie bez wyrzutów sumienia? Nie mierz wszystkich swoją miarą, bo dzięki Bogu, twoja córka jest twoim przeciwieństwem. Znów cisza. Telimena nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie Joanny w takiej depresji, a fakt, że sama mogłaby do niej doprowadzić, był jej jeszcze bardziej obcy. - Dlatego to ona zdecyduje o twoim losie. - dodała monarchini. - Moja decyzja byłaby zbyt oczywista, a jej, mówiąc szczerze, jestem ciekawa. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Na żądanie szatynki, do środka wszedł sługa, informujący, że Joanna czeka w swojej komnacie. Paulina jedynie kiwnęła, nie odwracając wzroku od macochy. - Nie udawaj, że obchodzi cię jej stan. - rzuciła, gdy jej rozmówczyni wykonała ruch w stronę drzwi. - Ktoś na pewno przekaże ci o jej decyzji, ale do tego czasu będziesz pilnowana przez moich strażników. Nawet nie myśl o ucieczce. Po tych słowach, wyszła, zmierzając w stronę siostry. Mimo, że ciężko w to uwierzyć, nie tyle o siebie, co o nią. Fakt, że jej młodsza siostra chciała odebrać sobie życie przerażał ją najbardziej, przez co nie mogła zachować spokoju. Joanna czekała na łóżku. Gdy tylko królowa weszła do środka, królewna podniosła się, samej nie wiedząc, czy w tej sytuacji powinna zaczynać cokolwiek. Paulina, widząc jej zapłakane oczy, nie mogła się powstrzymać przed przytuleniem jej. Gdy tylko młodsza z sióstr znalazła się w jej ramionach, poczuła błogi spokój, szybko odwzajemniając uścisk. - Nie chciałam, naprawdę. - wydusiła, znów zanosząc się płaczem. - Mama powiedziała... - Wiem, wiem. - przerwała jej, wciąż przytulając ją do siebie. - Wiem wszystko, spokojnie. Po dłuższej chwili, podczas której Joanna dochodziła do siebie, Paulina spojrzała jej prosto w oczy, zachęcając, by obie usiadły. - Byłoby prościej, gdybyś przyszła do mnie od razu. - powiedziała królowa, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. - Nigdy nie mianowałabym mojej mamy królową matką, gdy ty tu jesteś. - Serio? - Jasne. Nikt kto chce nas poróżnić nie może nosić zasłużonych tytułów. - to mówiąc, ułożyła dłoń na jej dłoni. - Ale Telimena to twoja matka. Ja zadecydowałam o losie mojej i chciałabym, żebyś ty zdecydowała o swojej. Królewna spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. Prawdę mówiąc, nie miała pojęcia, ale wiedziała jedno - żadnej śmierci by nie zniosła. - Wiem, że za królobójstwo grozi śmierć. - odpowiedziała. - Ale nie chcę, żeby umarła, to moja matka, mimo wszystko. - W pełni rozumiem. - Ale nie zniosę kolejnych lat z przymusem wybierania. Nie chcę żyć pod jednym dachem z dwoma osobami które kocham, ale one pałają do siebie nienawiścią. Niech wyjedzie i to jeszcze dzisiaj. - Tak myślałam. - na te słowa, Joanna odetchnęła. Paulina pocałowała ją w policzek, po czym podniosła się do pozycji stojącej. - Jak już mówiłam, to ty decydujesz. A teraz chodźmy, przez to wszystko zdążyłam zapomnieć, że mam zostać królową Fandomu. Czas mijał. Wszyscy byli już w katedrze, lecz po królowej ani śladu. Goście zaczęli szeptać między sobą wszelakie teorie, począwszy od porwania przez piratów, kończąc na zatruciu ospą. - Co to za królowa, która spóźnia się na własną koronację? - prychnął Trebor do siedzącego obok ojca. - Robi z Fandomu pośmiewisko. Co pomyślą sobie goście z zagranicy? Gdyby to mnie dziś koronowano, wszystko byłoby lepsze. Ona nie zasługuje na te zaszczyty. Derwan uśmiechnął się z dumą, czując, że świetnie wychował syna. Tymczasem Franciszka rozglądała się po budynku. - Gdzie jest sis? - zapytała. - Chyba się nie zgubiła. To by nawet do niej pasowało. I mamy też nigdzie nie ma. Ja rozumiem wszystko, ale żeby na koronację własnej córki nie przyjść? - Spodziewałaś się po niej czegoś mądrego? - spytała ironicznie Olena. Jak na zawołanie, szybko dosiadła się do nich wcześniej wspomniana. Siwowłosa rzuciła jej pełne odrazy spojrzenie, odsuwając się o krok dalej. - Dobra, teraz tylko gdzie są sis i Paula? - mówiła królewna. - Trochę mehowo tak się spóźniać, to przecież moja broszka. Po chwili w końcu drzwi otworzyły się, a do środka weszła długo oczekiwana królowa, a u jej boku stała Joanna. Królewna posłała siostrze ostatni uśmiech, po czym podreptała do Franciszki. Radosława, choć niechętnie, ustąpiła jej miejsca, czując się przytłoczona wzrokiem teściowej. Na wejście Pauliny, wszyscy zgromadzeni podnieśli się. Kobieta z dumnie uniesioną głową szła przed siebie, zmierzając w stronę ołtarza, gdzie czekał odpowiedzialny za ukoronowanie jej kapłan. Czuła na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich, lecz ani trochę jej to nie przeszkadzało. Coś w głębi duszy mówiło jej, że będzie świetną królową i nie ma czego się bać. Gdy na jej głowie spoczęła korona, odwróciła się w stronę zgromadzonych. Widziała rodzinę, przyjaciół i poddanych. Od tego momentu, aż do śmierci, jest odpowiedzialna za nich wszystkich. Przysięgła sobie, że da z siebie wszystko. - Zaczyna się nowa era sis. - szepnęła Franciszce na ucho Joanna. - Skończyły się czasy wojen naszych matek. Teraz nastała nowa epoka. Nasza epoka. Minął tydzień. Paulina na wieść o wyprowadzce babci stwierdziła, że przez czas jej nieobecności pałac nie będzie miał królowej matki. Sama królowa zdążyła zaaklimatyzować się w nowym położeniu, który okazał się być jej żywiołem. Pierwszym rozkazem nowej władczyni było wygnanie Radosławy i Telimeny. Co prawda matce powiedziała, że mimo wszystko, zawsze będzie mile widziana w jej domu, ale nie może liczyć na wprowadzenie się. Z kolei druga królowa otrzymała całkowity zakaz do stolicy. Sebastian wyjechał na pierwszą krucjatę. Obiecał, że nie potrwa ona długo, gdyż miała miejsce w sąsiednim państwie-mieście, które wciąż opierało się zwierzchnictwu Fandomu. Przy okazji obiecał sobie, że gdy tylko wróci, upewni się, że u Joanny wszystko jest w porządku. Ona z kolei zdążyła dowiedzieć się, jaką niechęcią darzy jej nowego kolegę Franciszka, co wcale nie umniejszyło jej zainteresowania wobec niego. Olena planowała wyjechać od razu, lecz na wieść o pogarszającym się stanie zdrowia jej syna, postanowiła zostać przez krótki czas. Derwana dopadła gruźlica, z której nie miał szans się wyleczyć. Trebor nie potrafił patrzeć na umierającego ojca. Świadomość, że osoba, którą kochał najbardziej odchodzi odbierała mu wszelkie siły. Jedną osobą, która trwała przy żegnającym się ze światem księciu, była jego matka. Mężczyzna nigdy nie czuł jeszcze jej miłości tak bardzo, jak teraz. Kobieta ignorowała możliwość zarażenia, dzielnie trwając u jego boku, nie zabierając ręki z dłoni syna. - Mamo, umieram. - wydusił po dłuższej chwili milczenia, kaszląc przy tym okropnie. Olena jedynie wzmocniła uścisk dłoni, starając się zachować powagę, lecz sama nie spodziewałaby się, że przyniesie jej to taki problem. - Nigdy nie wydałem żadnego twojego sekretu. Zaniosę każdy do grobu. Łącznie z tym, co stało się Ludolfowi. Przełknęła ślinę. Choć w jej oczach błyszczały łzy, nie czuła potrzeby płaczu. Uznała jednak, że jej syn zasługuje na prawdę, niezależnie jaka by ona nie była. - Zanim zacznę, musisz wiedzieć jedno. - mężczyzna przysunął głowę bliżej, starając się utrzymać oczy otwarte. - Joanna nie jest córką Ludolfa. Telimena okłamała nas wszystkich. - wzięła wdech, samej nie wiedząc, czy jest gotowa opowiedzieć całą tę historię, która nie pozwalała jej zasnąć w nocy. - Nigdy nie kochałam waszego ojca. Przykro mi, ale pałałam do niego szczerą nienawiścią i obrzydzeniem. Joanna była moją wnuczką, która nie miała w sobie krwi Feliksa. Mogła nie być ze mną spokrewniona, ale właśnie za to tak bardzo ją kocham. Ludolf podparł się o stolik, oddychając ciężko. Stojąca za nim Olena patrzyła to na niego, to na stojące obok dwa kieliszki z winem. Zachowywała kamienny spokój, choć wszystko w niej wrzało. ''- Wina Telimeny jest oczywista. - zaczęła. - Ale nie możesz winić za to Joanny. To twoja córka, ty ją wychowałeś, ty nosiłeś ją na rękach i to ty przez całe jej życie darzyłeś ją miłością. Jakie znaczenie mają powiązania krwi w tej sytuacji?'' ''- Myślisz, że mi jest z tym łatwo? - po raz pierwszy postawił się matce. Odwrócił się w jej stronę, dzięki czemu mogła zobaczyć jego załzawione oczy. - Kobieta którą kochałem mnie zdradziła, a jej dziecko, nie moim. Nie mogę pozwolić, by ta hańba.. Ja.. - zaciął się. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, pragnąc, by ten koszmar w końcu się skończył. - Jestem królem. Muszę dbać o szacunek, którym obdarzać mnie mają wszyscy, włącznie z moją rodziną. Nie akceptuję zdrad i wszyscy, którzy są z nią powiązani muszą ponieść karę.'' ''- Czym zawiniła ci Joanna? Urodzeniem? - to mówiąc, podeszła, lecz, ku jej zdziwieniu, król odepchnął ją. - Nie chcesz tego, dlatego tak boisz się nawet mojego dotyku. Ukarzmy Telimenę, ale niech Joanna żyje w błogiej nieświadomości. Nie możesz pozbawić ją jej praw, ani tym bardziej życia!'' ''- Dlaczego tak jej bronisz? Przecież i ciebie oszukano!'' ''- Nie pozwalam uczuciom władać moim rozumem. Myślałam, że chociaż tego cię nauczyłam.'' Ludolf nic nie odpowiedział. Popatrzył na nią przez krótką chwilę, po czym rozpłakał się z bezsilności. Olena nie potrafiła okazać mu współczucia. Chciała znać jego decyzję w tej chwili, nie znosiła odwlekania tak ważnych spraw. ''- Proszę, wybacz mi. - wyjąkał. - Ale nie mogę inaczej.'' ''- To twoja ostateczna decyzja?'' Król wziął się w garść. Musiał być zdecydowany i męski, by darzono go należytym szacunkiem. Spojrzał na matkę ze zdecydowaniem. ''- Tak.'' ''- Jeżeli taka jest twoja wola, uszanuję ją. Jesteś królem.'' Prawdę mówiąc, nie tego się spodziewał, lecz jej słowa przyniosły mu niebywałą ulgę. Kobieta podeszła do stolika, biorąc w dłonie dwa złote kielichy wina. ''- Lepiej się napij, to ci dobrze zrobi. - dodała, podając mu jeden z nich.'' Nie miał podstaw by jej nie ufać. Chcąc zapomnieć o całym bólu jaki rozsadzał jego serce, wypił całą zawartość, po czym niemalże rzucił naczyniem o podłogę. ''- Dziękuję. - odpowiedział półszeptem. - Jesteś jedyną, na którą mogę liczyć.'' ''- Nigdy nie łamię danego słowa. Kiedyś, lata temu, obiecałam ci, że będę chronić moje wnuki przed każdym zagrożeniem. - przez cały ten czas nie wypiła nawet łyka napoju. Nie przejmując się niczym, upuściła naczynie na podłogę, pozwalając rozlać się alkoholowi. - Nieważne co by na nie czyhało, obiecałam. - nagle poczuł okrutne drapanie w gardle, które po chwili zamieniło się w duszności. Nie mogąc wydusić ani słowa, upadł na podłogę, uderzając pięściami w podłogę, chcąc tym samym przywołać jakąkolwiek pomoc. Z oczu Oleny poleciały pierwsze łzy. - Nawet przed tobą. - doczołgał się do jej sukni. Spojrzała na niego z politowaniem, nienawidząc siebie za to, że płacze. - Wybacz kochanie.'' Pierwszy i ostatni raz zwróciła się do niego pieszczotliwie. Mężczyzna nie dał rady zrobić nic więcej. Zrobił się siny, a jego serce skapitulowało po niecałej minucie. Dopiero, gdy odszedł, królowa pozwoliła sobie na wylew uczuć. Uklęknęła przed nim, przyciskając jego martwe ciało do piersi, zanosząc się przy tym płaczem. Dokonała wyboru. ''- Straże! - wrzasnęła. - Król zasłabł! Straże!'' Wiedziała, że go nie uratuje. Nie miała nawet takiego zamiaru. Ale gdzieś w sercu chciała, by jednak żył, ale obudził się bez tej niepotrzebnej wiedzy, która zmusiła ją do takiego kroku. - Przekupiłam medyków pałacowych. - mówiła, patrząc na jeszcze żywego syna. - Ale nie mogłam zaufać im na tyle, by zostawić ich w pałacu. Rozwiałam ich po kraju. Nikt się nigdy nie dowie, a szczególnie Joanna. Derwan patrzył na nią pół przytomny. Nie czuł strachu, ani nawet odrazy, czy nienawiści. W pewnym stopniu nawet ją rozumiał. - Pozdrowię go od ciebie. - wyszeptał ostatkiem sił. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. On posłał jej ostatnie, ciepłe spojrzenie, po czym zamknął oczy na zawsze. Olena zacisnęła uścisk wokół jego dłoni, by następnie pocałować go po raz ostatni w skroń. Kategoria:Odcinki